A Knight's Tail
by LilFerret79
Summary: The man had gone to a lot of trouble just to do something nice for Ianto and his family.  PG13/Teen. Pure fluff.


Ianto pulled his tie close to his neck and straightened it before shrugging on his jacket and heading for the kitchen. The sight that greeted his eyes when he stepped into the room made him raise an eyebrow. There on the counter, wrapped in a completely obscene amount of cellophane plastic, was a giant purple basket. Ianto's eyes darted to the couch, half-expecting to see the Easter Bunny sat watching his telly. Instead there were only his two decorative pillows and a fine layer of dust, the latter of which he would ignore, for the moment.

Stepping closer to the festive atrocity Ianto peeked inside. There were several large crème eggs, a couple of boxes of biscotti, and multiple bags of coffee beans. It wasn't the usual Easter fare, he knew, apart from the small amount of candy. He was also aware that the only other party who had a key to his home was Jack.

Unwrapping the noisy basket Ianto picked up one of the bags of coffee beans. He opened it, taking a quick sniff of its contents, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Just the aroma alone made his mouth water, and he'd never admit his trousers had tightened considerably. He moved to the coffee grinder, turning it on and trying not to fall over from the delicious fragrance that filled his kitchen. He started the coffee maker, pulling out his favorite travel mug. There was no way he was having fewer than three cups of this new coffee.

twtwtwtwtwtw

Sauntering into the Hub and swallowing the last bite of one of his crème eggs, Ianto found that he was first to arrive. The light in Jack's office was off, so the man was either sleeping late, which was unlikely, or out handling a Rift alert. There was one other possibility, but Ianto didn't want to acknowledge it. There were only so many hits his self-esteem could take.

Beginning a pot of coffee for the team, Ianto set about getting the Hub ready for the day. He switched on computers, pulled papers off printers and stacked them neatly on desktops, and made a quick trip down to the cells to take care of their residents. Janet was particularly talkative, growling at him and chattering about something he would never understand. When he was finished he heard the alarms blaring, and hurried back upstairs.

A flash of blue whisked past him and he smiled, seeing the state of the fabric. Normally he'd be annoyed at the condition Jack's coat, being that he was the one to have to get it cleaned, however its filthy appearance meant he'd been correct. Jack had been out doing the Big Damn Hero thing. It beat the alternative, if only to save his sanity.

Ianto moved slowly to the coffee machine, where he'd left his own mug of steaming heaven. He grabbed Jack's mug, filling it with the special brew and fixing it just right. Making his way to Jack's office he schooled his features. No need to look as cocky as he felt.

"Ah, Ianto," Jack greeted him, coming up from the hole in his floor and taking a seat at his desk. He looked fresher, so he'd likely changed his shirt. "Just the face I wanted to see, this morning."

"Good morning, sir. I've brought you a treat," Ianto told him, lifting the mug.

Jack's smile spread clear across his face as the mug was placed in front of him. Ianto waited while Jack took a sip, watching as his eyes closed for a moment and Jack hummed his appreciation. "Oh Ianto, that's good."

"I made enough for a couple servings each," Ianto explained. "Apparently we'll be busy later."

"Oh?" asked Jack, eyes widening. "Another Rift alert? I chased two Weevils back into the sewers already this morning."

"Well," Ianto started, moving around the desk until he was next to Jack. He sat on the edge of the desk, legs crossed, arms folded across his chest. "From what I understand there's quite a threat on the loose."

"What kind of threat?"

"The floppy-eared, breaking and entering kind."

The light dawned in Jack's eyes and he grinned, reaching for Ianto. Ianto leaned down, hand wrapping around the nape of Jack's neck as he pressed a kiss to his lips. Jack's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down and into his lap. Ianto deepened the kiss.

"Mmm, Ianto," Jack murmured when they broke apart. "You taste like chocolate."

"You can thank the Easter Bunny for that," Ianto teased, pulling himself out of Jack's arms and getting back to his feet. Jack pouted when he moved. "I need to get to work, sir."

"Tell your boss I need you more."

"Oh, I don't know, sir," Ianto said, waggling his brows. "He can be quite a child when he doesn't get his way."

Jack growled, reaching for his tie and yanking him back down. Their lips locked once more and Ianto smirked into the kiss, biting Jack's lower lip softly before pulling away.

"I rest my case," Ianto stated, heading for the door.

"Hey, Ianto." He turned around, waiting in the doorway. "We're only working a half day today."

"Why's that, sir?"

"Because you and I have dinner reservations, and tomorrow morning we're driving up to see your sister and the kids."

Ianto's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry, we're what?"

"Dinner, Ianto. You, me…a date?"

Ianto could feel his face coloring, but he swallowed hard to dislodge the lump forming in his throat. "That's nice, sir," he said, finally, when he'd found his voice. "But my sister…"

"I've already called her and arranged it. Johnny and Rhiannon are expecting us for their Easter dinner, and you're bringing a surprise for Mica and David."

"I am, sir?"

"Yep. There're more baskets where yours came from."

"You're getting my niece and nephew coffee and chocolates?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Not exactly. Take a look."

Jack pointed down to his bunker, and Ianto furrowed his brows, moving toward the manhole. He climbed down the ladder and turned around, seeing Jack's overnight bag atop his bed, alongside two baskets full of candy and toys, and a giant, white bunny suit. "Oh my God."

"It's great, right!" Jack said, leaning over the hole and blocking out the light.

Ianto looked up, worry written all over his face. "You're joking."

Jack pouted again. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"They're seven and ten, Jack," Ianto said, shaking his head. "They don't believe in the Easter Bunny."

"Who says?"

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but then snapped it shut, realizing he had no idea what his niece and nephew liked. Maybe they did believe in the Easter Bunny. It seemed…odd…when he thought about it. Perhaps because he had stopped believing in fairytales by the time he was five.

"Well, even if they do still believe, Jack, you can't tell me you're seriously going to wear that for the drive?"

"Sure." Jack grinned, turning to climb down the ladder. He pulled Ianto into his arms when he got to the bottom. "You know what they say about a bunny suit, Ianto."

Ianto rested his hands on Jack's hips. "And what's that, sir?"

"The size of its feet are directly proportional to its…"

"JACK!"

"What?"

"You're horrible!" Ianto scolded, shaking his head.

"But you're crazy about me anyway, aren't you?" Ianto's eyes widened and his heartbeat began to race. Before he could form a reasonable response the cog door blared its proximity alarms, announcing the arrival of another team member. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Saved by the bell, Ianto."

"Sir…"

"Time to get to work," Jack said, letting go of Ianto and turning, heading back up into his office.

Ianto took another look at the Easter Bunny costume and the baskets Jack had put the time into wrapping, before he climbed out of the bunker. He saw that Jack was already back at his desk, pen in hand, ready to start the day. Ianto smiled. The man had gone to a lot of trouble just to do something nice for Ianto and his family.

Moving closer he leaned down to press his lips close to his Captain's ear. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing Jack's cheek before pulling back.

"My pleasure, Ianto," Jack replied, smiling.

"It will be," Ianto murmured seductively, squeezing Jack's thigh. He then turned on his heel to leave the office.

He didn't need to see Jack's face to know the man was leering.

~fin~


End file.
